build_a_boat_for_treasurefandomcom-20200223-history
Bugs and Glitches
This is the page for any bugs or glitches found in this game. Feel free to add any you find in the game if you have found any new glitches that do not appear on this page. Please make sure that the bug/glitch is real, reasonable, and fits under the appropriate category before adding it to the page. Glossary - Speed Glitches: Any glitch that moves the player faster than what is intended. - Building Space Glitches: Any glitch that involves settings, placing, loading, deleting or merging in or outside the build space. - Lag Inducing Glitches: Any glitch or bug that lowers the fps of the client or nearby players substantially with no other effect. - Ping Induced Glitches: Any glitch or bug regarding the players ‘lag’ or delayed internet connection. - Player-Seat Glitches: Any glitch or bug that involves placing blocks on or changing the size of the player. - Clipping Glitches: Any glitch or bug that allows the player to phase through solid or unloaded objects. - Miscellaneous Glitches: Any glitch or bug that does not quite fit under any specific category. - Quest-Event Glitches: Any glitch that can only be performed by being in or beating quests or during holiday events. 'Unpatched Glitches' Speed Glitches *Two unanchored magnets attracting each other will often glitch out into fast speeds, flying out of the map. This is known as the magnet glitch and regards two or more magnets. Here they are listed: **Placing any unanchored block, a Magnet facing upwards, a spring facing upwards on the magnet, attaching itself to the spring in the middle, and then removing the bottom block will result in a speed glitch. **If a player places a layer of blocks then put a magnet facing down on the layer and placing a seat on top then deleting the layer, then launching the boat will result in a speed and hover glitch. **Magnets bound to springs facing each-other may oscillate when turned on simultaneously, this this glitch can be exaggerated with more springs beneath the magnets. A reference to the glitch can be found here. **Placing unanchored servos in chains, with the first servo in the chain bound to a wheel, and every servo connected to a magnet, then activating it will result in a physics engine glitch that causes the chain of servos to fly around, flinging players on the team in every which direction. *By traveling at extreme speeds vertically (e.g. stacking rocket thrusters), it is possible to fly so high up into the sky that it will make textures distorted. This also applies to the rockets sound or even text boxes. (this texture glitch is universal to all ROBLOX games) **Performing this glitch may require the player to reset their character to return to their team. *The player can place a block on the electric egg shortly after it is activated, this will allow any unbound boats connected to fly in the direction of the electric egg, counted as a speed glitch. *Players can speed glitch with a seat and a spring with blocks lighter than Diamond-Plated Metal. Wood is the best for this glitch. *Using a wheel facing up, with a few blocks on top, a servo and a pilot seat (seen here), the player can bug by moving at insane speeds. If the player holds down Left or Right for long enough in the pilot seat, the servo will begin to turn towards the ground. While turning may look sluggish, the player is actually spinning pretty fast. Eventually the servo will bug out and detach, launching the player so fast that eventually they disappear. (Images: One; Two; Three) 'Building Space Glitches' *If Isolation Mode is enabled and all the players on the respective team leaves, the next player to join that team will have block collisions disabled (even with the setting off), as if isolation mode is enabled. *Sometimes, after launching a boat, the server will not recognize that the boat is in the water and the boat will sit there immobile until the player resets. This can be caused due to the ship still loading. *If a boat is built in green merge level, the entire block may be get destroyed when one block gets destroyed. Sometimes the block moves to a different position from where it was built when one block is destroyed. *When the player is in share mode: If the person that the player is sharing with leaves, the player can keep their inventory for a while. *Using the Scaling Tool when the boat is sailing will break the boat. *When building using the scaling tool, there is a chance that the block will become loose and fall out. This is more likely to occur when a block is only connected to the block being scaled. *The Player can make an 'Owner-Only' Door using the Scaling Tool. Since the Scaling Tool only registers changes once the player releases a block, the player can drag a block and walk through it while other players can not. A visual representation can be found here. *When loading in a boat, there is a chance where the thruster will only show its stripes while the rest will become invisible. This is caused by a texture loading error. *The player can actually place multiple blocks into the same position. If the player places too many blocks into one place, it will cause the game engine to lag due to the large number of entities being rendered interacting with each other. Launching it will cause a severe lag spikes and can even cause the FPS to drop or ping to rise. *If the player scales a balloon, press it, and then scale it back, the balloon will not become smaller. This will look like a humongous balloon coming out of a tiny block. *There is a glitchy block that forms when using the scaling tool. Attempting to delete the block will delete random blocks instead of itself.'' (citation needed)'' *On console and mobile games, the player may not be able to use the building space tools if they die, this is also the case for console when the player dies in a car seat in most circumstances (player has to die while holding RT), of which any attempts to place a block will just move them forward as if they were walking. *When loading a boat, servos may have any adjacent blocks disconnect from them randomly if said blocks are unanchored, this is more frequent with more servos connected to blocks. *The weight distribution of a block changes if it is rotated, even if the block functions identically regardless of rotation (e.g. wood block) *If the player places a 3 block tall tower, a spring and a jet turbine to the spring, the player can place anything in front of the turbine. Spam click the turbine and place a block underneath the blocks attached to the turbine. Delete the turbine tower and spring. The blocks in front of the turbine before become a conveyor. Details: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=l22kGzeIbGg&t=10s *If the player deletes the Electric Egg while it is still traveling, the lines produced by the egg will stay. *Occasionally, placing unanchored blocks on the bottom part of a block will result in the placed block falling instead of attaching. *Placing multiple springs on top of each-other occasionally results in one spring being unable to become attached to any new springs placed on top of it. *Placing any two piece block (servo, spring, wheel, etc.) on its 'secondary block' face will only result in the 'primary block' placing on any surface and the secondary block clipping through whatever surface it is facing, given it was placed on that surface. *Loading a boat with two piece blocks when no player is present to render the boat loading will generally result in unanchored boat parts falling of of the 'secondary block' of car part blocks. A similar result will occur where the boat will not load at all! *Players may not be able to tell which egg of the Teacup Egg is correct due to client side lag not rendering movement of the teacups. *Blocks that were not bound to each-other in a boat but clipping into one-another often become bound to together after saving and loading the boat. *Even though springs act as lengthened blocks, they have a tiny axis of motion outside their springy motion, meaning multiple springs stacked can bend even though there should be none. *Having a player leave the game or team on a team of three or more with one vote left needed to launch the boat may launch the boat, even if no other player votes from the point on. *Harpooning a block bound to a spring, then pulling the harpoon will cause the spring to bug out, with its motion constraint moving far beyond what it is intended to, this is same for wheels and servos. *Magnets can be toggled on via painted buttons if they are colored identically, but will not toggle off. *Placing any complex part (e.g. car parts) bound to the team plot then placing and activating a jet thruster on it will cause the part to glitch out and leave its bound motion, such as a servo, spring or wheel. *The Scaling Tool counts all blocks in the game that the player owns, this includes ones that are in the terrains, and ones that are not on the plot. This means that when the player has launched a boat with materials, the scaling tool will count those as used blocks even though it is not on the player's plot. *Springs can get stuck and have one of the springs go behind the other spring block, locking up blocks around it and loosing its springy motion. *Blocks bound to the tire of unanchored wheels may fall off if the boat is loaded from a save slot. This occurs most when the wheel loads before the blocks, as any turn in the wheel's tire will cause a disconnect from the block after reloading or when attempting to place blocks on it. *The secondary part of the spring is not a solid, and players will clip through it as if it were a ghost block. 'Lag Inducing Glitches' *Placing a bunch of boxing gloves close to each other and having them launch the player all at the same time (via lever or button) will create a lag bomb. *Setting merge block to red and creating large builds (3k blocks - 20k blocks) will render and treat each block individually, causing the boat to be abnormally slower than a large boat with merge block, and lags all other boats and players in the vicinity. *When touching the Electric Egg, the path can get 'stuck' in the players boat between two blocks, and will create a tiny path infinitely until the boat is moved. This creates massive lag. 'Ping Induced Glitches' *The more people there are sitting in the boat, the slower the boat might travel. **This is due to how the ROBLOX game engine handles client-to-server interactions and sync, and this will most likely not be fixed. *If the player is not sitting while a boat is moving, many strange things can happen to the player or the boat itself. For example: other players can see the player floating outside the boat and can even make the boat travel slow. *Blocks or boats traveling at high speeds towards a player may go through the player instead of knock backing the player. This is because of how player physics is handled more on the client side than the server. *The player may accidentally place two of the same block in one space inside the building space if their ping is high enough. *Large blocks in boats that are not bound to the boat may clip through the boat or inside of it, this is induced by ping and often ruins designs requiring more than one moving piece. *Depending on how the ROBLOX server handles block interaction, and how much lag the boat has, blocks will often clip through each-other when moving if they are not bound to each-other in any way. 'Player-Seat Glitches' *The player can fly up and down just by putting a ladder in front of itself, climbing it, then putting a table in the head. *Players can control a Jet Turbine without a Pilot Seat by building a 2-block pillar, standing next to it, placing a chair inside their head, placing the jet on the chair, and removing the pillar. *The player can "make itself into a block" by placing a cake on the waist while sitting down, shrinking, and placing the block inside of the player while standing on a block of wood. For better details, click here. *Sometimes when the player falls into the void, the player teleports back into the water beside the bases. *An alternative to the steering glitch is sitting on the side of a 3 block tower as if the player were to perform the shortening glitch. Place a firework so that one of its corners goes through the back of the players chest, delete the tower and hop off the chair. The firework is now attached to the player's back and it can connect the stick to whatever the player would like to control. With shift lock on, the player can hold A or D to go at high speeds. **A similar glitch can be performed by putting a chair in the player, (another glitch shows this) then adding whatever the player wants to the back. But no high speeds though. *Placing upside-down wooden chairs can trap a player. It can make them unable to stand up for about 5 seconds. If placed on top of the player's head, it will cause the player to be unable to move. **Placing these traps all around a player will make them unable to jump onto clear ground and can irritate the trapped player. *Sometimes the player can not reset when the head is in a seat. *There are ways to shrink down the player. Sit down in a wood seat and put a block in the head - 2 blocks tall. Then jump into the river and back out - 1.5 blocks tall. Sit in a sideways seat and place a wooden table at the feet - 1 block tall. This can be used to make security entrances in boats. (This was added to fix a speed glitch in quite an unusual and fun way.) Also, the player can eat the Blue Candy before all of these steps to be at least 0.5 blocks tall. **Another way is to build a extremely tall ladder with truss and to climb to the top of it. After that, jump down and once the player reaches the ground, it will become short. The higher jump, the shorter the player will become. *The player can place TNT inside of themselves and get stuck inside of it until it gets deleted. When the player is small, the player can place anything inside of themselves. *Sometimes, if the player has yellow, blue, and purple candy all eaten and the player jumps whilst walking against the wall, it will sometimes get stuck inside it. This can be fixed by resetting. *Using life preserver(or any seat), the player can drive to the ship. This is now kind of patched as trying to do so will result in the player being squished down and the seat detaching, but it can be bypassed. **Using the driving glitch, the boat will be tilted. Adding rockets can make it fly towards the end. However, the player will die and not receive any gold from touching the treasure. If they touched the floor or air in a terrain, they will receive some gold **Trying to use this glitch while doing a quest will result in the player being squished down and the seat detaching. Warning, this glitch was patched. *If a player uses the control glitch on a tall craft (often above 100 blocks in height) and steers it into a solid object such as a wall, the contraption will be bounced back, often remaining airborne for a few seconds before landing again. *Using any sort of steering bug may cause an explosion upon crossing an intermission stage. The explosion can damage other boats even if PVP is not enabled. *If the player uses the lever glitch on a chair and not jump, the player can place way more chairs on top of each other while it is in them. If the player covers itself then eat a blue candy, the player will be very stretched out. Visually, the body is ripped apart. If the player removes the chair in the head, it go back to normal. 'Clipping Glitches' *If the player uses a Jet Turbine and a Pilot Seat , he can (given enough patience) phase through any solid wall, including the walls of isolation mode. *If the player pulls on something in all directions with a lot of harpoons, then it might go through the ground, really high into the air or under the map while in the boat. *Harpoon the inside of a base with Isolation Mode.Then pull the boat with the harpoon. This will result in the player being glitched into the base. This has not been patched yet. *Player's boats can get glitched into the water from the Wave obstacle. *On a new server, the player can travel to an unloaded terrain. As long as the player of one of its blocks are inside the unloaded terrain, the terrain will not load. *Flat, large boats that emulate large platforms generally clip into the ground, this is also caused by any foil blocks that are present on the boat, performing this glitch enough times can obstruct other players from passing terrains entirely. *A glitch regarding over-stretching servos via jet turbines and their constant force allows the player to go through blocks and 'fly' in the pilot seat. An example (but non-console friendly version) can be found here. This glitch can clip through blocks if another thruster is placed on the pilot seat platform instead of using a metal banner. *Players can clip their boats into other teams' boats by toggling isolation mode on, making their boats not interact with others, and then have their boat intersect another, then toggle isolation mode off, causing the boats to be stuck inside each-other. 'Miscellaneous Glitches' *Harpoon projectiles sometimes do not go where they are intended to go. This includes cannons. (first person mode) *It is possible to glitch out the Treasure chest at the end such that it would not give any gold. The cause of this bug is unknown, and it is not known whether it is fixed or not. *Sometimes, the ROBLOX engine will fail at properly giving the coordinates of a block embedded in the game map. and an example can be found here. *An exploit created by third-party users of the ROBLOX game allows players to switch teams in-game without any verification, meaning players cannot deny them access to their team. *Sometimes, saved binds from seats to car parts and/or jet turbines will not load from the save slots. *The player can lose body parts if a obstacle touches it. If done to the legs but not to the lower chest, the player can "walk" over the terrains, and will occasionally avoid most to all water related damage. *Boats too tall to launch without falling over can avoid such for extended periods of time by having moving blocks inside of it, given the moving block has little room to move inside the boat. This is due to the ROBLOX physics engine. 'Quest-Event Glitches' *If the player harpoons a soccer ball with 4 harpoons and then kick the ball, every non-anchored blocks that falls to the ground will bounce and even the player. This requires beating the Soccer Ball Quest to obtain the ball. *Sometimes when a player burns off their legs from the lava in the Target Quest or Ramp Quest, they fall into the ground and are stuck in the falling animation. While this is happening, the player has almost no control and is stuck sliding across the ground at fast speeds. *Players can burn off their lower legs, causing the player to float above water and not take damage. Jumping on the water causes the player to lower into it, deterring this bug. *Anchoring a player's candy cane with a chair allows several glitches to take place including the ability to teleport, freeze and make custom swords! (citation needed) *When doing The Box quest, even if the player is flying far away from the river, the game may give the player the reward for "completing" the quest. *When doing the Present Quest Blue Present Quest, a Frosted Gingerbread Man jumping on a player's head can glitch them under the ground, or possibly send them flying. This seems to happen more often when under the effects of blue Candy. *The Egg Boss occasionally has its 'laser hand' bug out, where the hand is either far in front or far behind the boss, meaning the player may not be able to seek cover or does not need to seek cover. *The Egg Boss arena may be stuck on the boss fight when no players are in the arena. This glitch affects servers that have been online longer and disables any players on the server from fighting the boss on said server. *Players who attempt to start a quest with the clear block block notification appearing due to blocks in the plot will have the "end quest" button will appear even though the quest may have not began. *The Egg Gun plays the shooting noise in all locations. This happens no matter how far from where it was shot instead of in a radius of where the player shot it. *The Egg Boss can be hit with a purple firework when its health is 0, and will play the damage noise even though the battle has stopped. 'Patched Bugs and Glitches ' *The player can beat the Dragon quest instantly by starting the quest, placing a cannon, and immediately shooting the statue before launching. (This bug has been patched and will no longer do damage to the dragon) *If not a single block of a boat is touching the water in the Segment Divider Terrain, that boat will explode. This prevents people from using the helicopter glitch. *The mage walking/running animation pack can be used to walk on the water with no modifications whatsoever. (This has since been patched) *If the server crashes while touching the treasure, the player can get thousands of gold blocks and millions of gold. (This has since been patched as of 8/14/2018) *For some console players, attempting to unanchor a block will not work, regardless of if they have it on or not. (This was fixed in the 2018 Christmas Update) *Using various methods, it is possible to detach the large structures from their proper position like the Building Space and Terrains. (This has been patched) *Cannon shots become suspended in midair after the player deletes the cannon they were shot from. *If the player makes an L with 3 blocks up and 1 to the side, stands on the one that is down and put a seat on the character then jump, the player will be stuck. If the player launches the boat when stuck, it can move around and get to the end. *Avatars randomly fall through the grass and water. (This has been patched by ROBLOX) *If the player places down a thruster that is held in the air by an anchored glue block, place a harpoon on it, harpoon to it, and then click a button placed on the thruster, it instantly kills the server. (This glitch has been patched) *Saved boats will often glitch out and have blocks slightly misplaced when loading between updates. (This has since been fixed) *If the player has enough lag on their client and spams the purchase of an item in the shop when they have only enough to purchase one, the player may accidentally purchase two and end up having a negative gold value, which is displayed in red. (This has since been fixed, but may still occur on much a much higher ping) *Pressing Y on Xbox versions of BABFT causes the building tool to switch to random blocks instead of in order by listed. (This has been fixed) __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Browse Category:Major Feature